


Zero to Hero

by Blue1Jay



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: This is how Donald could become PK in DT17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: How long will Donald remain a prisoner of the Moon?





	Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!  
Apologies for that, depression sucks  
This I made as a combo fic belated bday gifts to my beloved friends- Marina, Nem, and Bam who love Donald and PK as much as I do <3

“Seize him!” General Lunaris commanded.  
-  
“Wak!” Donald panicked, he said he came in peace! Why the hostility?   
-  
Donald weighed his options- he could fight the aliens off, but what good would that do with the Spear busted? He knew nothing of rocket science! Or he could surrender and hope   
he can convince these Moon people that he really did mean no harm and hopefully they’ll help him out!  
-  
Surrendering was the smarter option of the two anyway, so the duck raised his hands in surrender once more before speaking. “I surrender, please don’t shoot.”  
The duck was then roughly dragged by the large blue alien to what Donald assumed to be either a jail or a dungeon as he was shoved into a cell.  
~~~  
He never should have gone for the cruise idea! If his molting was to continue, he’d rather do it at home where he at least could have the needs to treat it! He couldn’t just have one good thing happen to him without something bad instantly following suit, could he? They probably all thought he went on the cruise and knowing his luck, wouldn’t bother second guessing when they noticed the ship gone and his things in plain view of where the ship crashed either he bet. After all, him being here meant that Della returned, so what was the point for him being there?  
-  
A light purple colored alien soon approached, giving the Earthling food, but unlike most of the other aliens that were hard and hate-filled eyes whenever they looked at Donald- this alien’s eyes were soft and full of sorrow. “I brought you some food. Your sister seemed to like this particular meal during her stay.”  
-  
Donald’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Della was here too?”  
-  
The alien nodded her head. “Under slightly different circumstance though…” She then looked curious. “Are you her brother?”  
-  
“Wak?” Donald scratched his head in confusion. How and why were their circumstances different? And….Della told these guys about him? “Yeah, I’m Donald Duck. What do you mean by different circumstances?”  
-  
General Lunaris himself entered the prison with a smirk. “Bring him out, Lieutenant, it’s time the people of Tranquility see that another Earthling has yet again tried to invade and conquer us.”  
-  
Penumbra flashed an apologetic glance to Donald that went unnoticed by the General and Donald both before grabbing the duck roughly by the back of his shirt and dragging him along as she followed her leader and former idol.  
-  
Standing up upon a platform, the general looked down at his people. “Behold! The most dangerous threat we have ever faced! The brother of the traitor- Della Duck!”  
-  
“Della?!” Donald exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked around. “Where?!”  
-  
His heart thudded loudly in his chest as his mind began to race- the Spear of Selene was empty when it crashed, and his sister wasn’t inside! They must have done something to his sister!  
-  
He grunted as the female alien tossed him onto the floor. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!”  
-  
“What did he say?” A random female alien asked from the crowd of people below.  
-  
“He said—” The General quickly thought of a lie. “Death to the Moon!”  
-  
As he had hoped, his lie was successful as his people gasped in fear and disbelief.  
-  
“What?!” Donald exclaimed in disbelief, his anger rising. That was not what he said and he knew that alien knew that too!  
-  
“We should work double time on the rockets and invade them before they send more of their kind here!” Lunaris declared to which his people cheered loudly in agreement while Penumbra dragged the earthling away and into the cell once more.  
-  
“What a manipulative guy.” Donald commented with an angry growl.  
-  
The female alien sighed at the comment, once upon a time she would instantly mangle anyone whom dared to speak ill of her leader.   
-  
Donald looked at her suspiciously. She just spoke ill of the moon’s beloved leader and she wasn’t going to do anything to him? In all his kidnapping experiences as a child due to his adventures with his Uncle Scrooge- he had never met a subordinate who wouldn’t retaliate on him for doing so…  
-  
That’s when he also noticed the look of hesitation in her eyes. He’s had that look plenty of times- the look where you aren’t sure you’re doing the right thing, that you’re on the right side… “Guess he’s not all that your people believe him to be, huh?”  
-  
The alien female only gave a grunt in acknowledgement.  
-  
An uncomfortably long silence followed before the alien spoke up, “It’s my fault…”  
-  
“Wak?” He looked at her in confusion. She was just following orders, how was it her fault?  
-  
Penumbra explained everything to Donald- from her first meeting with Della to Lunaris’ scheme. Donald related to the alien’s frustrations with his sister’s antics- having experienced them first-hand and can’t help but to find the slightest relief that someone else had seen and felt it too.  
-  
“I just wanted to protect my people; I didn’t mean to endanger—”  
-  
“Stop.” Donald interrupted, offering an empathetic smile. “It was crazy of my sister to even make that offer to your people in the first place, she never thinks things through and more often than not it lands her into trouble…” He glanced to the side with a fond smile as he reminisced before glancing back up to the other- seeing the guilt she felt in her eyes and body language, he knew she wasn’t a bad person deep down—heck, if Della considered her a best friend, he knew she couldn’t be one. “She won’t blame any of it on you.”  
-  
The last words from the earthling’s mouth caused her eyes to widen and her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Wh-Who said I would care if she blamed me or not?!”  
-  
Donald couldn’t help but to snicker quietly.  
-  
The alien smiled at him, extending her hand. “Lieutenant Penumbra.”  
-  
Donald smiled, taking hold of her hand and shaking it. “Donald Duck.”  
-  
“The least I can do to atone for my mistakes is to get you home and warn your planet before the general launches his attack.”  
-  
Donald opened his bill to refuse, but the determination in her eyes reminded him of himself—and of his twin. Closing his bill, he smirked and nodded. “Appreciate it.”  
-  
The following two weeks Penumbra spent following her regular duties- teaching her people combat in preparation for the invasion, making patrols, and giving reports to Lunaris, but she also spent time with Donald- planning his escape, teaching him about the rockets, and even getting to know him.  
-  
“You have to leave now if Earth is to prepare itself properly.” Penumbra advised, pointing to the rocket. “You’ll have to take one of the untested rockets, but my people are very good at following directions to the letter, so it should be functional as Della’s.”  
-  
Donald looked uneasy and hesitant upon hearing that he would have to take an untested ship. Knowing his luck, something bad would happen and he lands on some other planet—well, an actual planet. On the other hand; knowing that they still had untested rockets was a good sign and that everything was going the way they planned. Still….  
-  
“Why don’t you come with?” He asked, concerned laced in his tone. “Lunaris isn’t a dummy, once he finds out I’m gone he’ll know it was you and then you’ll be in trouble.”  
-  
“I’ll be fine.” Sure, her tone sounded like she was confident about it, but deep down they both knew otherwise. “Just promise me when you tell Della everything--….” She frowned, looking hesitant and distraught. Did she even deserve to have her apology accepted by one so kind?  
-  
“I’ll tell your apologies.” He reassured with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Though like I said, once I tell her everything, she won’t be blaming you in the slightest and if anything, she’d get angry that you’re apologizing for something that isn’t your fault.”   
-  
Penumbra smiled at the earthling’s words and nodded. “Now get going, Lunaris is going to be making his rounds any moment!”  
-  
Donald nodded, taking off with Penumbra following close behind.  
-  
“Lieutenant!” Lunaris himself had approached just as Donald had opened the hatch. “What are you doing?! Seize him at once!”  
-  
Penumbra shot one last look at Donald; one that told him to get going and don’t look back as she withdrew her gun. “I’m doing what must be done.” She then shot her leader in the arm—right where he had shot himself not too long ago in order to convince their people Della was a traitor.  
-  
General Lunaris cried out in pain and grit his teeth in anger. He did not expect his most loyal follower and soldier to betray him! He withdrew his own gun, aiming it at Donald’s head—but was quickly tackled to the ground by Penumbra. “You’re betraying your own people!”  
-  
Donald watched it all go down, part of him—most of him wanted to jump down and help Penumbra! But, he also knew he had to leave now or else all she’d done would be in vain. He jumped into the ship, closed the hatch and launched it.  
-  
Lunaris cried out in anger, managing to push off his subordinate. “You….”  
-  
“General Lunaris, what happened?!” Gibbous exclaimed, he and a two others had rushed to the scene just as soon as they heard the engine starting.  
-  
“Lieutenant Penumbra has betrayed us!” He pointed to her. “She has given our secrets to Donald Duck to give to the Earthlings!”  
-  
The accusation caused the others to gasp and Penumbra to scowl. “I did no such thing!”  
-  
As Penumbra fought off Gibbous and two other aliens, Lunaris quickly stood and made his way into one of the other rockets and started it up as well, was the General going to attempt to chase after the escaped prisoner?  
-  
PEW!  
-  
The loud sound was caused by a giant laser beam that had been fired from the grounded ship.  
-  
“NO!” Penumbra cried out her eyes welled up with tears. She had lost a friend…She had lost another friend.  
-  
“WAK!” Donald shrieked as the ship was hit, blaring alarms sounding off as the ship began descending very quickly. He was going to either crash land on another earth-hating alien planet or die on impact. His thoughts went to his family; he never did get to properly apologize and reconnect with Uncle Scrooge, how he would now miss out on his boys growing up.   
-  
Suddenly the ship jolted to a stop, the duck blinked a few times, but dared not moved-- heck, he dared to not even breath. Why did it stop? Are space monsters like in Intergalactic Warfare movies? His heart began beating fast and practically out of his chest once he heard footfalls.  
-  
“Hello?” The male voice called out. “My AI system detected life on this broken ship. I am not here to harm, but to help.”  
-  
Donald hesitated a moment, sure the guy seemed sincere, but he could also just be tricking him to be a science experiment and he gets enough of that at home! But his family…He had to warn them! “I’m here!” The duck announced himself as he stopped out, soon frozen and stunned due to whom he had saw before him—he’s seen this guy on the news back at home!! No, there’s no possible way it could be him!  
-  
“Oh, are you from Earth?” The small duck wearing a brown business suit asked with a smile, extending out his hand. “Pleasure, my name is Everett Ducklair.”  
-  
It really was him! “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ducklair!” Donald shook his hand enthusiastically. “I owe you big time for saving me! Also, could you help me warn the people of Earth of the upcoming invasion of the Moon?”  
-  
“Huh, didn’t know something smaller than a planet could sustain life.” He made a mental note to add that to his database later. “Fortunately for you, I do have a prototype suit and weapon that will certainly help us.” He explained while he led Donald into his own ship. “Unfortunately, I am too old to do much battle stuff, and also these are not the only aliens interested in Earth and the ones that are coming are of a much greater threat.”  
-  
Donald couldn’t believe it. Then again, he couldn’t believe people lived on the moon or that aliens even existed for that matter. Still, if there’s going to be more threats coming to his home…He had to do whatever it took to protect his family. “I’m no stranger to fights, just teach me how it will all works.” He nodded with a smile. “Besides, I owe you for saving my life. Helping you save the Earth is the least I could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to give kudos and comments please!


End file.
